My Lil' Secret
by KatGurl-Leiko
Summary: Being 16 seemed like fun at first… until I discovered I had two big pointy cat like ears on the top of my head, icy-blue colored eyes, had claw plus fangs and a big fluffy tail! I looked like a mutant! Man… does being 16 come with a handbook?
1. Beginning

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

There are only a few selected people who know about my secret. I try to keep it as secret as possible, but; sometimes it's hard. I had dreams about my secret, the first time my secret revealed itself was when I was 6, I told my parents about my dream when I was little, but; they told me that I had an over active imagination and that it was only a dream. But, I knew in my mind that it was real some how and that maybe one day it would come true. But; it never came back until I turn 15. I started seeing this dream every night until my 16th birthday. Than it became only a memory, until 2nd hour that was…

"AH!"

"OH, MY GOD! Kasumi, are you okay?!" Abby asked

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, you didn't sound so fine." Danielle said worried

"I'm cool, must be from breakfast."

"Yea, the food here is horrible." Said Abby smiling,

"Now, let's get to 2nd hour before Ms. Johnson get on us again for being late." I said. _Wow where did that come from? _I thought,_ It felt like someone stabbed me in the stomach, I hope it don't come back. _I thought it was from the crappy food I ate that morning, but then it came back during 2nd hour…

"AHH!" I screamed

"Kasumi!" Abby yelled.

I fell out of my chair; Ms. Johnson came next to me and started to rub my back. _Why is this happening to me and not some one else? Why me? Why now? Why ever? Why?!_

"AH! MY STOMACH!" I yelled

"Wow, what a drama queen." Lindsey said.

Lindsey is the world's biggest snob and is always trying to get me. My secret almost came out because of her and her attitude. I can't stand her! The only reason to why she acts so mean towards me is because her boyfriend was interested in me and dumped her once to go out with me, but, I turned him down. Then he apologized to Lindsey and now they're dating, but he still has interest in me…

"She not playing around, Lindsey!" Danielle screamed

"I called the office Ms. Johnson" said Abby

"There's no need for that… I'm fine." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go to the office for safe measure anyway." Ms. Johnson replied "No, I'm fine. All I need is some water." I said.

"Okay, go right ahead."

"Thank you." _This is weird,_ I thought, _what's going on with me?_ "I need to clear my head. Maybe sitting in the bathroom for a while will help me." I said aloud, as I walked to the bathroom I didn't know what was going on with me, but I was in for a big surprise. When I finally got to the bathroom, I let the water run as I struggled to collect my thoughts. _Man, what is going on? I've never felt like this before? Why is this happening to me?_As Isplashed the water on my face I had to look at myself. When I saw my reflection in the mirror I screamed.

I had icy-blue eyes, almost white. "My eyes were never this color before!" I said to myself "What is going on with me?! Why is this happening to me?!" I splashed more water on my face and prayed that it was all in my head, but the more water I splashed in my face the more it seemed liked my eyes were not going back to their normal color. "Okay, Kasumi get a grip on yourself, girl. You're just seeing things. Yea, that's it your just seeing things."

RRINGG!

"Oh, man! I missed almost half of second hour! Now, I'm going to be late for third! Kasumi get yourself together!"

As I ran back to my second hour I forgot about my eyes and how they looked, but then I saw my hand. My nails grew like claws! They were long and sharp… _Oh, man I need to clip my nails bad! I didn't think they were that long! Maybe Danielle has her nail clippers with her today? _

When I left the class room the bell rang. I had to hurry to my next class and that just so happened to be down stairs. I didn't know what all weird changes were happening to me and my parents surely aren't going find out! As I entered, into third Mr. David caught me.

"Well, Kasumi. It's a pleasure that you decided to come to class late, today." Mr. David Said

"Uh, well you see Mr. David I was…"

"She was in the bathroom, Mr. David." Abby explained

"Well, thank you Abby but I think Kasumi can talk for herself."

"But she's right, Mr. David I _was_ in the Bathroom and I _don't_ feel so good today."

"Okay then you can rest for the rest of the day in my class room if you'd like, I'll tell your other teachers."

"Thank you, Mr. David?"

"And Kasumi…"

"Yes?"

"I never knew you wore contacts?"

"I don't, why?"

"Oh, no reason. I'd like to talk to you after school then, if you don't mind."

"Okay, Mr. David?" _I wonder what I did wrong, I mean I don't wear contacts or maybe he was talking about my eyes maybe he noticed that they're not their original color! Oh no! What if he calls my parents?! Man, could this day get any worst!?_

At the end of the day Mr. David did call my parents and he told them that I would be with him until 4:30pm for tutoring. "Yes, Kasumi is with me and you don't have to worry about a thing… Yes, I understand okay, I'll drop her off at 4:30… Okay, nice talking to you, too. Bye."

I was a little worried about what Mr. David had in plan for me and what he was going to do?

"Now, Kasumi this maybe hard for you, but; I think I can help you everyday after school if you let me?"

_What's he talking about? _

"Now you're probably wondering, what am I talking about, right?"

"Well, duh!"

"You were adopted when you were 4, right?"

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" _Mr. David was acting weird! And how did he know I was adopted at 4! _

"Well, because I work part time at the hospital. So, I know these things."

"You do, but why?"

"A teacher's salary isn't a good pay. But hey, at least you get to put food in the house every week."

"So, why did you look me up in the hospital records? I wasn't even born here!"

"I know, but; you see your medical records were transferred here after you were adopted."

"Oh, I see you must work up in the front, right."

"Well, sometimes when I have nothing better to do."

"So, what do you do at the hospital?"

"Okay, enough about me. Tell me what's been going on with your body, lately?"

"Oh, well I've been having these weird cramps, you know. Not the normal ones either."

"I see. Let me look at your eyes, real quick." "Why? You know this is weird, right?"

"I know but they don't look the same as they do in this picture."

"Where'd you get that?"

"None of your business, now…"

"Whoa, wait you have a random picture of me? Why? Do you…" I asked

"Do I what?" he said clueless

"You know…"

"What… WHOA! Oh, heavens no! You don't remember when I took your picture for the school newspaper?"

"Oh, yeah! Miss Hampton put my poem in the school paper."

"Anyways now that that's settled, look at me." As Mr. David was looking at my eyes he notices something was wrong with me and that my body was changing.

"So, when did you notice the color change?" Mr. David said, as he took out a notepad and started writing little hand notes, I noticed he had the same birthmark as me but in a different spot.

"Kasumi, is their something wrong?"

"Oh, uh... no."

"Can you answer the question for me?"

"During Ms. Johnson's class."

"So this morning, right?"

"You could say, why?"

"Oh, no reason. Now come on."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"I have to run a few errands, then I'm taking you home."

"But, what about."

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"When?"

"Whenever. Now I bet you're hungry?" Mr. David said smiling, he _was_ right. I _was_ hungry, and I _did_ miss lunch.

"Yea." I said holding my stomach.

"Well, let's go!" he said smiling.

As Mr. D drove me home, my hand started to shake a little but I didn't worry too much. It's soon stopped, but then it got cold. Real cold like my hands were in snow, but there was no snow it was April and pretty warm, too.

"Are you cold?" Mr. D asked

"Huh, uh… no." I replied, as Mr. D drove up to my house he noticed how quiet I was.

He didn't even bother to ask me why, well I didn't really want him to ask me anymore question about what's been going on with me anyway. But, I still had a question for him.

"Well, here we are."

"Thank you, Mr. D"

"Oh, Kasumi…" He said, before I got out the car.

"Don't tell your parents just yet… about your little problem."

"Okay, but thanks anyway for the ride." _Like I was going to tell my parents! _

"You're welcome."

As Mr. D was leaving my step-mom greeted me at the door.

"So…"

"So… what?" I replied,

"So, why did you stay after?"

"It's none of your business why I stayed after!"

My step-mom is pure evil; all she ever does is get on my case about the stupidest stuff ever. Now, you're probably wondering what happen to my mom, the women who adopted me. Well she died of a long term ailment, she was sick for 2 years. A year after her death my dad started dating again. Which really got me when I was little, but why did he have to marry that evil witch!? When I reached my room I slammed the door, my step-mom was mad, but; I could care less about her.

I sat in my room for about an hour before thinking of calling my friends.

"Should I call them? And tell them what Mr. D wanted from me?" I said aloud.

"No, maybe I shouldn't." I just sat their until my dad came into the room.

"Ever heard of knocking, before?!"

"I don't have to knock inside my own house. So you're mom told me—"

"SHE'S NOT MY MOM!" I yelled at him,

"Kasumi, be nice!" he said

"I don't care about her and I never will!"

"Kasumi, I don't like your tone!" he said angrily.

"You can leave if you don't like my tone!" pointing to the door.

"Fine, you're grounded then. Don't even think about asking to go to the movies this Friday, young lady."

I was still pointing to the door; _I don't care about going to the movies looking the way I do. I don't even want to leave my room, for the rest of my life!_ I walked to the window and opened it. _I need some air, I need to get out. _As I was looking out my window to the forest like surrounding it felt as if they were calling me, as if I needed to relax and I guess the only way I'm going to let some steam out was to take a quick walk.

I went out the window instead of using the door, then I remembered mom's wall garden, she used a ladder like plant holder. I'm glad my dad didn't let my step-mom take it down! I guess he still wanted a little of my mom in the house or around it at least. As I climbed down my foot slipped on the wet plant holder and I fell. Not on my back but on my feet instead, which was really weird. I didn't mind as long as I wasn't on the ground trying to explain to my dad what happened.

The closer I got to the forest like area the more empowering it was to climb a tree or pounce on something. I climbed from tree to tree not caring how far I went.

"Man, I needed that… freedom!"

"I've been waiting for you, Kasumi." A mysterious voice said from behind.

When I turned around the shadow of a tall and very muscular man was standing there.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him, he didn't reply.

"So, what brings you out here?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

He jumped to another tree, "Come on, you can tell your old man"

"Old man?"

"Yeah, your father."

"Father? But you can't he's…"

"Dead? Yeah, that's what your father said about me and your mother, right?"

"Yeah, but how do you know that's what they said?" I said curiously, he jumped off the tree and looked up at me.

"Aren't you coming?" he said. I didn't know how to respond.

"Well, suit yourself." He said not interested then he began to walk away,

"Wait!" I yelled.

"For what?" he replied,

"I want to know more about you and my real mom." As I slowly came down from the tree he looked at me. "Is their something wrong?" I said.

"Huh… oh, no! You just remind me a lot of your mother, that's all."

"Oh, so I look like her?"

"A little…" Then he placed his arm around me, but it didn't seem weird at all. It was actually comfortable. As we continue to walk in the forest like area, I hadn't realized what time it was, until the sun came up, "Oh, crap sunrise already! I only wanted to be gone for at least an hour!"

"Before you go…" the man reached into his kimono, he pulled out a necklace. "I want you to have this, it once belonged to your mother when she was still alive."

"Uh, thank you." I said, unsure of what was going on,

"Run along. You have to get back home!" He said.

When I got to my bedroom window I thought I was going to see my dad standing there waiting for me, but he wasn't. _Oh, well_ I thought.

"I need to get ready for school". I yawned "But I'm so tired".

I took a quick shower and got dress to go down stairs. Both my dad and my step mom were down there. I didn't say I word, I grabbed an insulator and fill it with coffee and headed to the door. As I waited for Abby to pull up. I started to think.

_Maybe he wanted to say that he was my dad to make me feel comfortable around him… _I pulled the necklace out… _or maybe he really was my dad, but; I wonder why he gave me my mother's necklace? _

A car horn blares, I looked up in confusion.

"Come on Kasumi you just going to sit there all day or go to school?!"

"Oh, my bad!" I ran to the car wondering what was going to happen at school today, I hope not much.

"Cute necklace, where you get it from?"

"Oh, uh… it belonged to my mom."

By the time we reached the school I started to feel sick again.

"What's wrong?" Danielle asked,

"Nothing just hungry that's all. I didn't eat anything when I left the house, didn't have the time." I replied.

"Good morning, Kasumi!" a deep voice said.

"Huh…oh, hey Mr. D!"

"That's weird." Danielle said.

"What's weird?" I replied,

"Why did Mr. D call you out like that?" she said confused,

"Mr. D is "tutoring" me after school that's all."

"Oh!" They both said.

I didn't want to tell them the real reason to why Mr. D and I are closer.

I've been thinking of telling them what had happened last night, but I didn't want them to ask question like, _"What did he look like?", or… "What's his name?", or maybe…, "How tall is he?!"… _I don't care about what they think of my dad, but I still don't think he's my dad! So, I guess I'll keep this to myself. For the rest of the day my stomach didn't give me any problems at all which was surprising to me.

"Are you okay, Kasumi?" Abby asked.

"Huh… oh, uh… yeah! What made you think their was something wrong with me?" I said.

"Oh, no reason. It's just that you were zoned out all day, but anyway are you riding home with me and Abby?"

"Uh, no I have to meet Mr. D in the front of the school."

"Why? What are you and him doing?" she asked,

"Nothing. It's just that he is tutoring me and we have to go to his house because his room is being cleaned."

"Oh, well call us when you're done." she said. "Bye, Kasumi..."

"See you tomorrow!" they said.

As they drove off, I walked back into the building to meet Mr. D…

I need to tell him who I met last night and what he gave me as well.


	2. Secrets

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

"Are you okay?" A strange voice said

"Huh? Oh, Mr. D it's just you."

"Did I scare you?" He smiled,

"No, I was just lost in thought."

"Well, come on?" He said.

It seemed weird how happy Mr. D was acting. His house was far from the school. We got on a narrow dirt road surrounded by trees. Everywhere you go that's all you would see! Trees!

"You live pretty far out." I said, he didn't reply. He stayed pretty quiet the whole ride there. At the end of the dirt road there was a big beautiful Japanese temple, I was amazed to see it.

"Are you okay?" Mr. D asked

"Huh… yeah, I'm fine" I replied,

"Beautiful, isn't it."

"Yeah! But, it looks so familiar…" I said confused, "Like I've been here before, but I haven't."

Mr. D pulled in front of the temple.

"This is where you live? But I thought you said a teacher's salary didn't pay?"

"It doesn't…" He said.

"Then, how did you but this?" I replied.

"This temple has been in the family for years."

"Oh, so how old is this temple?"

"Over 600 years, why do you ask?"

"No, reason." I said.

It looked like a long walk to the front, but I didn't care. The front looked beautiful. There was a small pond in front of the temple, along with beautiful flowers.

"Beautiful." I said softly.

When we got to the front, I didn't want to go inside.

"Are you coming?" He said,

"Yea, it's just the yard… looks so beautiful."

"It's looked that way ever since I was little and honestly I don't want it to change."

"I can see, why... it's so… so gorgeous."

"Yeah, but we have more questions to answer."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that for a second."

We entered into this large room, I guess it was his living room.

"Make yourself comfy. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Uh… water, would be nice."

"You sure?" He said.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I placed my book bag on the floor next to my shoes. The living room looked beautiful. _I wonder what the rest of the house looks like. _I thought,

"Are you okay, Kasumi?" Mr. D asked, as he entered into the room "Yea, I'm fine." I replied.

KnockKnock

"Oh, that must be Jing!" He said,

_Whose Jing? I've never heard of him before. Maybe that's Mr. D son or maybe he's another student with problems like mine! _When Mr. D returned a tall man with long hair pulled back into a ponytail walked in right behind him. Plus, he was MEGA HOTT!

"Jing, I'd like you to meet Kasumi. She's a student of mine. She'll be coming here after school to get a little tutoring." He said.

I put my hand out to be nice, but he just looked at me like I was crazy. Then he looked into my eyes, somehow I knew who he was, but I don't remember where I had seen him last.

"Um, nice to meet you… uh… Jing, right?" I said

"Yeah, it's Jing." He said. He had a deep voice it sound almost dark and mysterious, and way HOTT!

"Uh, so are you getting tutored, too?" I asked,

"No, I'm here for a different reason" He said,

"Jing lives here Kasumi. Plus he is also getting trained as well." Mr. D said.

_I wish I lived here… but I wonder… training for what? _

"Is she okay?" Jing asked Mr. D

"She's fine... I hope?"

"Huh, what?" I said confused,

"You zoned out again, Kasumi."

"Oh, my bad. Oh, I almost forgot…" I said. "I met this man in the woods and he said he was my dad, and then he gave me this necklace."

I handed the necklace to Mr. D,

"Very beautiful… it's an old Japanese Amulet." He said, as he looked at the necklace very carefully

"So, how old do you think it is?" I asked curiously,

"I say about 400 years, or so. Why?" He said.

"No, reason it's just so beautiful and old, I don't want to ruin it." I said,

Mr. D handed back the necklace to me.

"Tashu, Where did you put it!?" A deep voice said.

"Put what, Jing?" he replied.

"Your name is Tashu?" I asked,

"Maybe, But; that's not for a student to know." Mr. D said, he got up and left the room to go look for Jing.

_I wonder… _I thought… _I wonder what else or who else live in this house? _I got up and left the room to only find myself in a hallway full of doors. _Let's see what's behind door number one? _

When I open the door it was a room with a canopy bed, an armoire, and a vanity table with a small jewelry box on it. The room was all white and looked like it was made for a princess, as I was walking towards the vanity table to exam the jewelry box.

The deep voice asked "Enjoying the tour?"

When I turned around it was Jing.

"Oh. Uh… well… I was…"

"You should ask before you go snooping in the house." He said,

"Now, Jing. She's just a little curious, that's all." Mr. D said.

"Come on Kasumi let's—"

"Who's room is this?" I asked.

Mr. D pause for a second before answering my question. "Um… it's my… daughter's room." He said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing this up… it's just so beautiful and… _you have a daughter_?!" I said surprised

"Yes, I have a daughter." He replied with a smile.

"Oh. Well you never mention her to anyone." I said.

"I know it's just she's… well I…" He stopped, and then he looked at me like he was trying to say something very important, but couldn't get it out,

"Is their something wrong, Mr. D?" I asked.

"No, nothing." He turned around and walked away.

I turned around to look at Jing "Did I say something wrong?" He took a deep breath.

"Let's just sit and talk for a while." He entered into the room made for Mr. D's daughter.

"Why are we in here?" I asked.

"Well, you see Mr. D as you call him, had to give his daughter up for adoption when she was only a baby. You see, his wife Valentina died while giving birth to her and he couldn't take care of her by himself."

"Oh, well I…"

"You didn't know…" He said "It'll be best if you left a little early, don't you think?"

"Well, Mr. D brought me and I don't…"

"It's okay Jing, she can stay." Mr. D interrupted "Actually I'd like you to stay the night?"

"WHOA, WHAT?!" we said.

"Tashu, I don't think that's a smart idea!"

"Could you stop calling me Tashu in front of her?"

"Well, _Mr. D _I still don't think it's smart! And you're a teacher!"

"Could you wait a minute Kasumi? I need to talk to Jing outside."

"Uh…yeah, sure." I said.

While Jing and Mr. D talked, I took the time to look around and…_observe_ the room a little.

Their were a lot of picture of this woman, who might just be Mr. D's wife, Valentina. She was really pretty and had beautiful eyes that looked a little like mine. Well, not anymore. But, I still questioned what his daughter looked like because he didn't have any photos of her.

"Well, Kasumi… since we never did any tutoring today… how about you stay the night?" Mr. D asked.

"Oh, so you and Jing decided all ready?" I said.

"Well, actually this is my house, so these are my rules!" He said smiling.

"Okay, but how am I going to convince my parents to let me stay."

"Just say Abby called you and asked to see if you wanted to spend the night."

"Wow, I'd never guess a teacher would actually help a student lie to your parents!"

"It's a living…" He said.

"What...to help student lie to their parents?"

"No...To lie period, I did it a lot when I was little."

"Yeah and got your butt beat for it, too!" Jing added.

"Hush, you!" Mr. D said "_You,_ has a name you know!" he replied, while Jing and Mr. D went back and fourth.

I called and told my parents I was staying over Abby's tonight, surprisingly they said it was okay. I told them I'll be coming by in a few to get my clothes. When I entered in the room, Mr. D and Jing were still going head-to-head.

"My parents said it was okay." I said softly.

"Oh, uh… let me find my keys then." he said.

I grab my things and told Jing goodbye. He just looked at me and said nothing. While Mr. D drove me home their was a weird silent moment in the car, until…

"So, Kasumi is this weird for you?" He asked.

"Huh… is what weird?" I replied.

"Staying the night at my house."

"Oh, uh…kinda, why?"

"Well, I just want to help you." He said.

"Help me with, what?" I replied.

"Your… change's."

"_My change's…_ what are you trying to say?"

"Well, to put things lightly…Kasumi your body is going through a change…"

"Well, I know that…"

"Not the change into womanhood, but the change into something… else."

"Like what?"

"Something I can't explain, but maybe back at the house. But first you need clothes for the weekend."

"The weekend!?"

"Yes, the weekend. I want you to join me and Jing for training."

"Uh…I don't know? You see I have a job and I work the weekends and…"

"I can take you there."

I went silent. _Why was Mr. D trying so hard to get involved in my life_.

"Here, we are Kasumi." He said.

"Uh… let me get my stuff and I'll be right back."

"Wait a minute…"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"How far is Abby's house from here?"

"Oh, just a ten minute walk, why?"

"I'll wait for you at the corner, okay." He said, as he pointed to the corner ahead. I shook my head and went inside.

"Hi, Kasumi." My dad said as I entered in the house

"Huh? Oh, hi." I replied.

"So, what subject is Mr. David helping you on again?"

"History, why?" I asked.

"Oh, no reason." He said.

_That was weird, _I thought. I went to my room and got my stuff for the weekend, I ran down stairs and told my dad that I'll be home Sunday. When I got outside I started walking and started to think. _Why does Mr. D cares so much about me, I mean maybe I'm the closest thing he has to a daughter. I guess I'm helping… a little? _When I got to the corner he was their like he said, I tapped on the car's window so he could open the door.

"So, did your dad as any question?" He asked.

"No, not really." I replied. _Why did Mr. D wanted to know what my dad asked me?_

"So, Kasumi what's been going on lately?" He said casually,

"Not much, why?" I asked curiously,

"No reason, I just want to know! You know you're my favorite student, right?"

"And why is that?" I asked "Because unlike all the other students in my history class… you actually know what you're talking about and you seem to understand history. I actually want you to become a tutor for my history class what do you say?"

"Uh… sure why not I have nothing better to do." I said.

When we finally got in view of the house and I was tired.

Yawn

"I see you're sleepy." he said.

"Yeah, a little." I replied.

"Well, we'll be home in a minute or so." He said.

"Good, because I don't think I can stay awake." Yawning I replied.

But by the time we got to the house, I was already asleep.

"Poor thing, I guess she couldn't really stay awake." He said "I better go get Jing."

When Mr. D returned with Jing I was still asleep.

"So what do you want me to do, again?" Jing asked,

"I want you to grab her bag." Mr. D said.

"And what about her?" Jing replied.

"I'll take care of her."

I could feel myself being carried to a room, but I don't know which room it was. When I had woke up it was 3:30am, I was in the room that was for Mr. D's daughter.

"I wonder why Mr. D put me in this room?" I got up and left out of the room, I notice a light down the hall._ Whose up at this hour, _I walked to the door and looked through it, _this looks' like Jing's room… cool! Hmm… why is he awake?_

I didn't notice that Mr. D was walking up behind me until he's hand covered my mouth.

"Why are you looking through Jing's door. You know this is wrong, right?"

He said softly, I couldn't reply… he's hand was still over my mouth.

"I should probably let you go, to see what you have to say?" He let go.

"I was a little curious to why Jing is up so late." I replied

"Why are _you_ up so late?" He asked

"Uh… because I just woke up" I answered

"Really, is that so?" He said

"Yes, it's not like I want to look at Jing, or anything?" I replied

"What's going on?" Jing said.

When I turned around he was standing in nothing… but his jeans,

"What's wrong with you?" Jing asked me

"Wow, you're even HOTTER without the shirt." I said stupidly

"What?" he said confused,

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did." He replied

"I am such an idiot! Where's a bathroom at?" I asked Mr. D

"Uh… there's one in the room you're in." He replied

"Thanks, I need to freshen up a little" I said embarrassed.

When I walked into the bathroom I was in for a mega shock!


	3. Shock

**Chapter 3: Shock**

"AHH!" I screamed from the room,

Mr. D and Jing ran into the room to see what was wrong. "Kasumi are you okay?" Mr. D yelled from outside the door,

"Uh… yeah!?" I yelled back,

But there was something wrong… I looked like a freak!

"Are you sure, Kasumi?"

"Yeah, uh…I just can't believe… how um… I'll tell you later! Now, go _away_!".

"Well, sorry for even bothering you miss thing!" Jing said

"Now, Jing she's are guest." Mr. D replied

"I don't care if she's our guest! I wouldn't care even if she was a flea!" he yelled

"Hey! You know I can hear _you_, right!?" I yelled

"I don't care, you little… drama queen!"

"Who do you think you're calling a drama queen?" I said,

"Now, you two!" Mr. D said

"What she started it!" Jing replied

"I started it?! You started it!" I said

"Look you two love birds can go back and forth but it's not going to solve anything!" he said.

"_LOVEBIRDS!!_" we said.

"Yes, now Jing lets go…" he replied,

"But… she…" Jing stuttered.

"She needs to freshen up like she said." he said

"Whatever!" Jing said angrily.

When they walked out I was about to scream my head off! I couldn't believe they didn't say anything about my… _weird_ transformation!

"Kasumi you've been in there for over an hour now, are you sure you're okay?" Mr. D asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied

"No, your not."

"Why didn't you say anything!" I yelled

"About what, Kasumi?" He questioned,

I opened the bathroom door so he could see me… or see what I saw. I had two big pointy cat like ears on the top of my head!

"And what's wrong with you again?" He asked,

I looked at him like he was stupid

"What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG!?" I started to scream "I HAVE TWO LARGE ELPHANT SIZE CAT EARS COMING OUT FROM THE TOP OF MY HEAD!!" I screamed.

"Aww…they look cute." He said.

As he tried to reach for them, I pulled back

"THEIR NOT CUTE!!" I yelled "Their big and ugly!" I fell on the bed.

"No, they're not Kasumi." he said with a sensitive voice

"Kasumi, it's just another stage in your little… _change_."

"My _change_, for what?" I said confused,

"Well Kasumi, your special… well, different then the other girls and your "_change_" is just apart of your… everyday life."

"Everyday life?! So, you mean I'll have these huge freaky ears for the rest of my life?!"

"Well, actually you can hide them." He said

"I can, how?!" I asked curious

"Well, if you come after school and stay on the weekends. I'll help you, okay.",

then he kissed me, on my forehead and held me close to him, like I was his daughter or something.

"Why, don't you go lay down" He said

"I'll come back with something for you to eat."

So, I did as he said and I lay down, but before he left…

"Mr. D?" I said quietly.

"Yes…?"

"Thank you…" I said softly

"For what?"

"For being around, and… for helping me."

"Your welcome." He left with a smile on his face.

When he returned to the room I was already asleep, I woke up an hour or so later. I walked out into the living room were Mr. D and Jing were drinking, what looked to be whiskey or brandy.

"Hey, how was your nap?" Mr. D asked

"Okay, I guess." I said sleepy

"Good, cause we have a lot of training to do!" he smiled

"Whoa, what do you mean _we_?" Jing said

"You and Kasumi are going to train together." he said

"Oh, no we're not!" Jing replied

"I don't mind." I said

"No one asked you!" he commented

"Jing, that's no way to talk to a lady." Mr. D said

"That's not a lady! That's a screaming cat box! You know what…" he said

"If you need me Tashu, I'll be in my room."

Then he walked out of the room steamed.

"Screaming cat box!?" I said angrily,

"He's just a little drama king" He said laughing a little

"Do you want some tea?" He asked

"Huh… oh, yes thank you.".

When he left the room I couldn't help, but think about Jing, their was just something I wanted to ask… about Mr. D or _"Tashu" _as he called him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Huh… oh, nothing." I replied.

"Yeah, don't worry about Jing. He can get a little hot headed at sometimes."

"Oh, uh… do you think… Jing will ever get use to me?" I asked.

"Sooner or later he will, don't worry we'll start training soon.",

As he took a sip of whiskey or brandy or whatever it is, I looked at him.

"Is something wrong, again?" He asked.

"Yeah, well… no, really it's just that… do you think of me as a daughter Mr. D?" I asked softly,

He stopped for a second and then he continued,

"Do _you_, Mr. D?" I asked again.

He took a deep breath, and looked me straight in the eye,

"Kasumi, you are my student and I am your teacher... that's as far as this relationship will go." He said, and then he got up and left the room.

He looked a little disturbed when I asked him that question, but all I wanted to know was why?... Why did he want to help me with something that was too big for anyone to handle! I just needed to know… why?


	4. New Life

**Chapter 4: New Life**

There was a lot of things that Mr. D was keeping from me, I decided to go back to bed. I heard talking coming from Jing's room, I walked to the door to listen,

"Why are you holding back?" Jing asked Mr. D

"I don't know?" He replied

"You know how she is!" Jing said

"I know… I just don't know how to tell her yet." He said

"Tell who what?" I interrupted

"Kasumi, I didn't know…"

"You see what I mean." Jing said

"Hush, you… You know it's rude to listen to other people's conversation, Kasumi." Mr. D said

"I Know but…" I said

"But what?" He asked

"But all I want to know is why?"

"Why, what Kasumi?"

"Why do you want to help me… Why is this happening to me… and… Do you… know who… my real parents are?" I asked him, the room was silent.

"Jing, I think… you should leave." He said

"Cool with me." Jing left the room closing the door behind him,

"Come here Kasumi…" He patted the bed

"Like I said before your special."

"I know… but how am I special?"

"You're… You're a demon…" He got up

"I'm a what?"

"A demon… you know… the thing you can read about in a manga and anime, well mostly all manga and anime." He said

"I'm a demon… so that explains the pointy ears…" I tried to reach for one, "Hey… there gone!"

"I told you…"

"But, how?"

"You relaxed… they only come out when you're mad and or sad. And beside there cute." He said.

He came in front of me and looked into my eyes

"Eyes like your mother…" he said

"I do…wait you know my parents!?" I said

"Yeah…" He took a deep breath "I know your… no…"

"No, what?" I asked

"I have to stop lying to you…"

"About what?"

"Kasumi, I'm your…"

"My… what?"

"I'm… I'm…" Then he looked me in the eyes

"I'm… your…father."

When he told me that I was speechless, I didn't believe him, he had to be lying but looking into his eyes I knew he wasn't

"You're my… dad?"

"Yes, Kasumi. Why do you think you get away more in my class then anywhere else?"

"Because you're a push-over?"

"No, I'm not a push-over, it's because you're my daughter and I love you."

For that moment I didn't know what to say, I didn't even think to the fact that Mr. D was my dad

"Mr. D… I mean daddy?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can I live with you?"

"But Kasumi… I don't know?" He said

"I don't think your foster parent would like it?"

"I don't care! I hate being there my step-mom is such… such a witch! All she does is complain and whine and I can't stand it!"

"Kasumi sweet heart, claim down. I understand you don't want to be with them anymore, but I can't."

"But I want to live with my real dad, not the one who yells at me all the time."

"He yells at you?"

"Yeah, because he believe all and anything my step-mom says!"

the door opens

"Hey Tashu, where's the mayo?"

"You know this is the wrong time to be asking for something like that?" Mr. D said

"Oh, sorry! I'll just be on my way." Jing said and he closed the door behind him.

"Anyway, Kasumi I just don't know?" He said

"But… I really want to be with you!" I replied

"Kasumi… let me think about it."

"Okay… daddy."

I left the room to go see what Jing was up to.

"What ya doin'?"

"None of your business." Jing replied

Walking out of the kitchen into the living room

"So, Jing?"

"What do you want?!"

"Well, I just want to know the real Jing!"

"The _real_ Jing? _What are you smoking_?"

"I don't smoke! I just want to get to know you!" I said

"Like what, may I ask?"

"Like how old are you?"

"Well, how old do you think I am?"

"I'd say… 18!"

"Wrong… I'm 20."

"Your 20! You don't really look that old."

"Well, you really don't look 16... You look more like your 18 or 19."

"You think I look 19?... wow, your wrong."

"Well, I would have guessed that at first."

"And why is that?" "Because of your chest."

"My chest… you were looking at my chest?"

"Well, some of the time not all of the time… a quick glance here and there."

"You looked at my chest?!"

"Yeah… I mean what guy wouldn't look at your chest… there nice."

"Creepy and thanks… I guess?" I walked out of the room.

"Girl still got a nice rack." he said to himself.

I walked into the room where my dad was,

"Hey… daddy? Daddy?!"

"In here Kasumi!" He yelled from the closet, when he walked out he was carrying a small box

"Can I help you with something, Kasumi?"

"What's that?" I asked

"A box full of your mother stuff." He replied

"Really? Can I look inside it?"

"Of course you can Kasumi."

"So, what's all in here?"

"Well, your mother's journal… and uh... a few of her books…"

"Her _journal_?"

"Yeah, your mother would write in it every day before she went to sleep."

"Can I take a look?"

"Sure you can… oh, here are a few of your mother's drawings."

"Can I see those, too?"

"Sure you can…" Mr. D's cell phone goes off "Oh, let me answer this…"

"Okay, I'll be in my… room."

I left my dad to do what he wanted to do. I wanted to see what my mother was like?

"What you got their?" Jing said

"You ever heard of knocking?" I replied

"Knock, knock…"

"Very funny, but come in anyway."

"So what you got there?"

"Oh, it's my mom's journal and a few drawings."

"Really can I look at them with you?"

"Are you actually being nice to me?"

"Well, you are Tashu's daughter and he is my best friend, so why not?!"

"Okay? I guess?" "What you don't believe me?!"

"Oh, no I believe you!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing I guess! But uh… you asked me what I was doing?"

"Yeah, what you go there?"

"Oh, this is me mom's stuff! Well, her journal and a few drawings."

"Yeah, now they look familiar."

"You mean you've seen them before?"

"Yeah, about three weeks from today."

"Why?"

"Well, it was your mother's birthday."

"Oh… wow, she could really draw!"

"Yeah, a beautiful artist if you ask me." Tashu had said.

"Oh, hey daddy!"

"Hey, Kasumi do you draw?"

"Uh… a little, why?"

"Just wanted to know?" He asked

"Well, I can sing…"

"I know Kasumi, I went to the talent show."

"Oh, yeah." I said. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kasumi."

"Dad?!"

"Yeah, I called over to Abby's house to see what time you were coming back home and Abby said you aren't there, why is that?"

"Uh… you see… I uh… uh… "

"Well, I'm waiting!"

"Uh… chaaaa… Dad… I'm losing… chaaa… connection… I'll… chaaa… call you… back…"

"Kasumi wait?!"

"Bye! Sigh Man, that was close!"

"What was close?" Tashu asked

"My other dad called Abby's house to see if I was there! I had to hang up before it was too late!"

"Do you think he might call the police?"

"He might if he does! Oh, my god! I honestly don't want to go back to that house; I want to stay here with you and Jing!"

"Kasumi it's mot my choice to let you stay here."

He put his arms around Kasumi to make her feel a little better.

"Kasumi I would love to have you here but… I can't."

"I still don't understand why?" I asked

"Well, Kasumi I gave you up when you were young. So, now they have all the rights to say and do whatever they want with you!"

"I don't care I don't like them."

"Oh, you don't?" He asked curiously,

"Well, I use to like my dad but after he married that sea witch I can't stand how he treats me! If she makes something up then guess who get blamed!"

"You?" Jing said

"Yes me!" I replied,

"All she does is get on me and I even think she tried to kill me once before!"

"What do you mean?" Mr. D asked,

"Well, she looks like this woman I see in my dreams who is trying to kill me, but I end up killing her."

"Please explain more?" He asked

"Well, she's a water witch and she said that my _mother stole something from her that she really wanted!_"

"Something that she wanted?" Mr. D said to himself.

"Yea, she kept going on and on about this _book!_" I explained

"A book?...your mother's journal!" He said aloud

"Mom's journal? Why would she want that?" I asked in confusion

"That journal has all your mother's spells in it and more! It also has the spell the reverse the enchantment that your mother put on the sea witches bother, King Kamaru!"

"King Kamaru was the nastiest wizard around! Your mother took up a lot of her magic just to put him down!" Jing said

"So you were there?" I asked

"Heck, yea! But I was a small boy back then."

"So old are you really?"

"20 like I'd said" He commented

"And how are you daddy?" Turning to face Mr. D,

"Well, I'm… uh…"

"He's about I'd guess… 320?!" Jing told me

"320!" I looked at him surprise.

_I would have never guessed that my actual dad was that old! _I thought

"And you find a problem with this?" He asked.

"Uh… No not really?" I replied.

"But my age is not the point!" He said

"Then what is the point?" I asked

"Have you not been listening to a single word me and your dad has been saying?" Jing asked rudely

"I guess when your adopted mother died she probably saw you as her opportunity thinking you knew about your past!" Mr. D said to himself

"So… she thinks, that I think, I know everything about my past; but not knowing everything herself and not knowing that I don't know, can't even recall, on the fact of knowing anything about my mom and you; but she doesn't know that and since she doesn't know that I'm safe… right?" I said

"_What_ did _you_ just say? Or a better question do _you_ even _know _what you just said?" Jing asked in confusion

"Yea, I _said_—"

"Uh… princess I think it's better if I just tell him myself, but later." He said, he then looked at his wristwatch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're late for training." He mumbled.

"Training?" I said confused

"Yes you need to get a control on your new powers." He turned smiling, "Follow me."


End file.
